A solid state imaging sensor such as CCD or CMOS to be used for e.g. a digital still camera has a spectral sensitivity covering from the visible region to the near infrared region in the vicinity of 1,200 nm. Accordingly, since no good color reproducibility will be obtained as it is, the luminosity factor is corrected by using a near infrared cutoff filter glass having a specific substance which absorbs infrared rays added. As such a near infrared cutoff filter glass, in order to selectively absorb wavelengths in the near infrared region and to achieve a high weather resistance, an optical glass having CuO added to fluorophosphate glass, has been developed and used. As such glass, the compositions are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 4.